Tea in the Winter
by Marlin Lette
Summary: short one shot with Axel/Riku as a couple. written as a challenge fic for DA. fluffy.


**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Author's Note- Written as a challenge fic for Deviant Art.**

Axel sighed as he shifted in his seat on the couch. He stared at the warm liquid in the mug he held in his hands. Lifting a slim red eyebrow he sniffed it. It was fruity. Oh come on, he knew the boy was from an island but he lived in New York now. One would think he'd give up on some of the tropical things. Upon hearing the light padding of bare feet on the hardwood floor the redhead looked up.

"Any warmer?" Riku walked in wearing baggy sweatpants and a zip up hoodie, carrying his own mug of steamy warmth.

Axel scoffed, "I guess."

Riku smiled softly and sat down next to his boyfriend on the couch, "Your hair's still wet."

Axel looked over at him, "Yeah Ri, I know it is."

"Are you mad at me?" Riku said as he sipped his tea.

"Because you threw a snowball at me?" Axel smiled.

"No, because I threw you into the snow," Riku looked up at Axel.

"You _fell_ on me and knocked me into the snow," Axel laughed.

"Yeah yeah... hey why havent you touched your tea?" Riku leaned his head against his shoulder.

"...I'm not a tea person..."

"Axel, just try it," Riku looked up at him, leaving his head on the redhead's shoulder.

"I'm not a tea person, why can't it be coffee. I love coffee."

Riku sipped his tea again, "Your still cold and it's warm and I made it. It's not that bad."

"You see that word..._that_...is the key word. It could be gross! It has the potential to be disgusting!"

"It's not gross!" Riku sat up and looked him in his poison green eyes. "It's awesome!"

Axel stared back at him defiantly. Then Riku made the face. He made the big puppy dog eyes and his lower lip trembled as he whined at his boyfriend.

"Riiku that's cheating!" Axel whipped his head the other way intently fixating his gaze on the couch's suddenly unique design.

"Axel..." Riku whimpered.

The redhead glanced over and instantly regretted it. The way Riku looked nearly broke his heart.

"Fine... I'll try some of your damn tea!" Axel looked defeated when Riku's face lit up.

Tentatively the redhead lifted the cup and rested the rim of it on his bottom lip as he looked over at Riku. Axel gave up and look a tiny sip. He was right it was fruity. But it reminded him so much of his lover that it made him smile. Slowly he took another sip.

"Like it?" Riku asked hopefully.

Axel looked over at him and cupped his cheek with the hand that wasn't holding the half empty mug of tea. The redhead slowly pressed a gentle kiss to Riku's mouth. Riku smiled into the kiss before they pulled away from each other.

"Axel..."

"Yeah...I like it." Axel smiled softly. "Reminds me of you."

Riku chuckled lightly, "Good."

"Why good?" Axel said before he drank more of it.

"It's made from the Paupu fruit...n such..."

"From your island?" Axel looked at his lover warmly.

"Uh yeah?"

"Sooo, it's like...a love potion?!" Axel exclaimed.

"NO! I...it...just means that our paths will be forever intertwined.." Riku mumbled softly.

Axel smiled brilliantly, "Well...then I'm glad I drank it."

"Yeah?" Riku grinned.

"You know if you just wanted to know how I felt you could have asked. Besides we've been together for a while now..." Axel smiled softly.

"Well...since Roxas showed up that one day I just haven't really been to sure if you still wanted to be with me and I didn't know if you were mad at me for something or if you wanted to go to Roxas and I-" Axel cut him off with a warm kiss.

"Shh, if I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't be. Relax, drink some tea," Axel grinned.

"Axel, don't ever leave me," Riku murmured as he laid his head on Axel's shoulder.

"I won't...I drank the Paupu tea remember?" he grinned earning a look from Riku.

"So what was up with the rambling... it's very unlike you?" Axel smiled again.

"It's the tea I swear," Riku smiled as Axel grinned brightly again.

From that moment on Axel decided that drinking tea would be a good thing to do with Riku. He seemed to open up much more. Yes, Riku and tea were a good thing.


End file.
